Dusk
by HeartlessNobody14
Summary: What if Harry had a friend, before he went to Hogwarts? Would have it made any difference? Well, lets find out. Pairings unknown. Follows the books as close as possable.


PROLOG

Harry was tired. His uncle had beaten him pretty badly last night, for screaming about the green light dream, and this morning he gave Harry a long list of chores to do today while he, Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley were out for an all day outing. So Harry was locked out of the house with no food or water for the entire day and he was already thirsty and it wasn't even noon yet. Harry decided since he got most of the chores for the outside done, he would take a quick break in the shade and take a drink from the hose in a few minutes. Harry walked over to the backyards tree along the back fence and sat down, his eight year old body trembling in both exhaustion and pain from the beating last night. Harry thought closing his eyes wouldn't hurt him; he would open them in a few minutes after all.

When he opened them again the sun had moved and he could smell food. When he sat up, he saw that a girl, no older then him, was sitting at his feet and staring at him and Harry jerked back from her and the back of his head hit the back of the tree and he winced from the sharp pain of it. The girl, Harry noticed, winced in sympathy and scooted back from him, giving Harry the space he needed. Harry, as he rubbed the back of his head, noticed that she had black hair like his and it was everywhere just like his. Her eyes were a deep gold in color; Harry had bottle green in color. She had fair skin compared to Harry's sun-kissed skin, granted it was just a shade or two darker then hers, but whatever.

A pale hand broke into Harry's thoughts as he looked at her, and he looked at it and her and he shook her hand.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, what's your name?" Harry asked the pale skinned girl. "I'm Inez Tinker-belle White, but you can call me Bella if you would please do, I hate my middle name." The girl with a sniff.

"Hey aren't you the neighbors that moved in the next street over?" Harry asked Bella.

"Yes, we moved into the house behind this fence. I have been watching you for a few weeks now."

"Why?"

"Because you're like me."

"Like you?"

"Yes, you can do things that other people can't do." Harry was shocked, he didn't tell people what he did, and if he did Harry got beaten and starved for it. He once turned his teachers wig blue when he made Harry read out loud to the other kids, Harry didn't like speaking to other people, it made him feel funny.

"I once made my cousin get purple spots all over his body, a few weeks ago, my Aunt didn't like that so we moved here to avoid that half of the family, and we didn't like them very much anyway." Bella said to Harry as she gave him one of the several peanut butter sandwiches she had with her, Harry looked at it and he was really hungry, but he didn't want Bella to know that, but when she shoved that sandwich and another at him when his stomach growled and he started to eat very slowly. He had learned, when after large periods of not eating, he was to eat slowly and small things, anything bigger or faster he wouldn't be able to keep it down latter on.

It was several minutes later by the time he had finished the first sandwich and he took a small sip of the milk Bella brought with him and started on the second one, after all it might be a few days until he could eat again. By the time he had finished the second sandwich and a glass of milk it was almost noon, and he wasn't even done with the back yard! Harry started to panic, he knew he was going to be beat worse then he was last night. When Harry started to panic, he started to hyperventilate Bella looked at him and immediately she moved to hug him so tightly, he could hear her heartbeats and feel each breath she took, and slowly he began to breath normally again and realized that Bella was petting the back of his neck, some what clumsily and it made Harry feel better.

"If you are worried about the backyard, don't worry. I took care of it for you while you slept, the only thing you have to do is the front yard and paint the fence, but I can help you with that." Bella said to Harry when she realized what had set him off, as if she could read his mind. Harry was somewhat confused about why some one wanted to help him, skinny, goggle wearing, and Dudley's freak of a cousin. After all he did freak things, but maybe she did things to? Bella's eyes narrowed and growl came from her.

"You are not a freak! If you are a freak then so am I, and I don't see any extra legs or a third eyeball anywhere do you?" "No, I don't have anything like that." "Then you are not a freak, just because you can do things other people cant do only makes you special, not a Freak! And I'm your friend now, so no more talking like that okay?" Bella said to Harry as she hugged him, yet again. Harry was starting to get use to her hugging him.

"Your my friend? Why?"

"Because we 'freaks' have to stay together, and I much rather you be my friend then someone else, who will freak when I do things." Bella said as she sat back a bit from him. "And we can learn all about the things we can do together and not worry about anyone else."

"What can you do?" Harry asked Bella.

"Well, look over there," Bella said as she pointed to the water facet on the back of Harry's house. The water had turned on and was pouring out, but it wasn't touching the ground! It was just floating there and it turned in to water flowers and birds that flew around, but it abruptly turned back to normal water and fell to the ground and the water facet turned off. Harry turned back to Bella and was alarmed to see her shaking and he was about to go get someone when she grabbed his arm and shook he head.

"I'm fine, I just did to much and tired myself out. I'll be fine in a few minutes so don't worry." "If your sure?" "Yes." "Alright." It took ten minutes before she stopped shaking, and she was fine.

"I can control water to an extant and I can read people's mind to a certain point, just the surface though. How about you? Can you do anything like that?" Bella asked

"Well, I can talk to snakes, and fire a little bit." Harry said slowly, afraid that Bella would leave him once she knew what he could do.

"Really? Can I see, please?" Bella said excitedly and looked at him, waiting for him to do something. Harry looked at his hand and concentrated on it, what he was doing was very hard to control and he didn't want to burn his new friend. Slowly a flame, a blue one, started in his palm and spread until it covered his entire hand. Harry was getting tired so he pulled the flame back into his skin and leaned against the tree, trembling from the control he had to do, as to keep the fire in check.

"Wow, that's so cool. I thought I was the only one who could do that, I mean with fire instead of water." Bella said as she gave him an other sandwich and more milk, Harry turned down the sandwich, he was still full from earlier, but he took the milk. "Yeah, the same for me, I thought I was the only one to do those things too." Harry said, as he felt better.

"Well, when you fell better you get start on the front yard and I'll tell my parents where I am and then we can get started on painting the fence, so you will be done sooner, Okay?" Bella asked Harry, who was happy to have help and to have a friend for as long as it lasts, agreed.

"Sure, it shouldn't take me anymore then twenty minutes to weed, water, and trim the front yard. So, I'll see you then, okay?" "Sure, I'll see you then."

And they went their separate ways and history was changed forever and whether it is bad or good we will never know, by a simple friendship that drew two children together and a prophecy was changed.


End file.
